


Stargazing

by Jennart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Other, snacks, teasing Y/N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennart/pseuds/Jennart
Summary: Pidge and Y/N go stargazing together and talk about how large the universe is.Warnings: NoneSquicks: ExistentialismGenre: Fluff/RomanceAll of my reader inserts are gender neutral!





	Stargazing

“Wanna hang out on the rooftop? It’s nice tonight.”

That one sentence was all that it took. The day had been terribly boring: Allura was doing some diplomatic work on a faraway planet. The team swore it was the only planet they had been to that had been completely peaceful. Lance suggested the team take the day to relax, and with some prodding, the others agreed. Being the defenders of the universe was a stressful job, after all.

The day had gone by quickly for Pidge, but that wasn’t a bad thing. She had spent the day working on some projects she never had the time for; projects that were personal and had no relevance to their mission as paladins. It was relaxing to tinker with things that were allowed to fail. If her tools and inventions failed on a mission, lives were at stake. If her milkshake maker failed, the only thing at stake was a mess. She had no idea what the others did with their day, but she didn’t care. All that mattered today was her relaxation, and she needed it.

“Sure, just let me grab my bag,” Pidge was quick to grab her bag, only grabbing the necessities. Y/N had a blanket already, so she grabbed her telescope, a notebook, and some snacks. The pair walked together towards the stairwell. The walk up to the roof was quiet. Everyone was off doing their own things, and the hallway to the stairwell was empty. The lights were dim but bright enough to show the way.

Y/N opened the door: a rush of air came in, cooling Pidge’s face and blowing her hair. Walking onto the flat rooftop, Y/N placed a blanket down and sat, looking up at the sky. Pidge sat down next to them and pulled a small telescope out of her bag before setting it up. She recorded the location of a few stars she hadn’t noticed before, but after a few minutes, she was bored.

The silence was comfortable, but Pidge still liked to talk, especially to Y/N. The sky was dark, but not dark enough that Pidge couldn’t see the person next to them. An array of blues and purples swirled with dots of white and yellow captured the attention of the person next to her. Y/N let out a sigh and wrapped their arms around their legs, a happy smile on their face. Their skin seemed to almost glow in the dim light. A cool breeze came through, moving Y/N’s delicate hair yet failing to cool the blush that covered Pidge’s cheeks.

Pidge swallowed, a lump in her throat.

Y/N looked over, a serene smile on their face. They lay back, spreading their arms and getting comfortable.

“Do you ever realize how small we are in comparison to the universe? It’s a little terrifying, but a little awe-inspiring,” Y/N reached their hand up as if to grab the stars.

“Yes. We are so small and insignificant compared to everything,” Pidge sighed before continuing, “Sometimes it feels like no matter what we do, it doesn’t matter. We are so small and in a million years, our lives will be completely forgotten, the progress we made; gone,” Pidge clenched her fist. A soft hand covered their own.

“Though we may be small, we aren’t insignificant. You aren’t insignificant,” The shine in their eyes and the serious look on their face made Pidge’s breath catch in her throat. Y/N squeezed Pidge’s hand, “The things we have done will be remembered for eternity. And, even if we are forgotten, the memories we made and the experiences we had will still be engraved in our hearts,” Y/N placed their other hand over Pidge’s heart which was beating quickly.

Y/N continued, “We have to enjoy what time we have, and make the most of it.” Y/N removed their hands, and Pidge was left yearning for the warmth once more.

“Yeah, but sometimes it’s hard to enjoy things when you know you could be doing something more,” The implication was clear: with all the time Pidge had spent as a paladin of Voltron, she had forgotten how to be normal. Everything rested on them, and Pidge wanted nothing more than to make a difference. Spending time resting was time not spent fighting the Galra Empire. There was a moment of silence as each person looked towards the stars once more.

“I love spending time with you, Pidge. There is nothing I would rather do.” Y/N spoke in a quiet voice. Pidge looked over and grabbed their hand in her own. Pidge didn’t know how to respond, so she lay down next to her companion. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Pidge didn’t know how long they sat there: it could have been hours or minutes, it was hard to tell. Eventually, she looked over.

Y/N was sitting peacefully, their eyes closed. Their soft breaths made their chest rise and fall. Pidge was enamored with the motion, entrapped in the thought that this was a living, breathing person. This person was so much more than just a body; an accumulation of thoughts, memories, personality. And Pidge loved all of it.

“We are supposed to be looking at the stars, not at me,” Pidge whipped her head in the opposite direction, pink dusting her cheeks. There was a soft chuckle from beside her.

“Pidge, look at me,” The paladin slowly complied as a hand gently pulled her chin. Pidge was face to face with Y/N, their shining eyes sparkling with mischief.

Y/N quickly pulled Pidge in for a kiss. It was soft and quick, but enough to make Pidge’s head spin. Y/N let out a chuckle, Pidge’s telescope now confiscated and being used to look at the stars and planets above, snacks moved to be reached by Y/N’s hands only.

“Meanie,” Pidge took her telescope back and pulled Y/N in once again, eager to distract herself from her thoughts and fill her mind with the comforting presence that was Y/N.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am currently working on crossposting all of my work from tumblr. This was originally written 4/9/18.
> 
> All of my reader inserts are gender neutral! If you find a grammar or pronoun error, please tell me so I can correct it! Requests are always open.


End file.
